A Slip Up
by AleksAwesome
Summary: What happens when the Chipettes unexpectedly stay over at the Seville residence for the weekend? Find out... JEANETTE X SIMON This is based in CGI new animated series where they are very human like. :) Please write and review


I collapsed down on a chair all drenched in sweat. I could barely breathe. My legs, torso and arms where aching from the intense workout. In fact, I did not even want to do it. I had tons of different activities to do. At the age of 16 there was still so much to discover, learn and invent... but, I really got sick of my older brother Alvin mocking me because my lankiness was apparent through my lack of muscles. He, himself only did it to impress girls in school. He always loved to be the center of everyone's attention. So I ended up working out with him every Friday after school.

I grabbed my water bottle, which was laid beside me, and took few swigs out of it; and emptied the rest of it on my head in an attempt to cool down.

It felt good.

"I- I need a break!" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Is that all you got, Si? I thought you would have gotten the hang of it by now," Alvin teased again, putting down the dumbbells he just finished using.

"I had already told you, Alvin, sport is _not_ my thing. In addition, I'd rather be careful with Dave's equipment, because he will strangle us if we break it and; with your luck you most certainly will and I don't want to be here when it happens to take consequences for _your_ stupid immature behaviour!" I exclaimed as I glared at him in rising frustration. I grabbed my iPod and jogged up the basement stairs. I put in my earbuds and turned on some music to calm down. I usually did that when I got annoyed. I walked to the kitchen to get a soda since I was still very thirsty.

Dave was standing at the stove cooking something for supper, and it most certainly smelled really good. I went over to the fridge opened it and took a can of cool, refreshing drink. I sat down beside the counter and observed Dave cooking. He was such a loving father to me and my two brothers. He always cared and wanted best for us. Even when Alvin was the annoying brat he is - He would get mad and give out but at the end everything would turn out happy.  
As I continued to further think to myself about him Dave turned around and spotted me. He seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you're here Simon. How was the workout session with Alvin? "He chuckled, stirring the contents of the pan with a wooden spoon. I paused the music and took out my headphones.

"It went as torturous as all the previous ones, really..." I mumbled, taking a sip of my soda.

"Haha, I see. Oh, Ms. Miller has some important meeting in San Francisco, so the girls will be staying with us for the weekend."

I looked up from my soda which I gripped tighter when I heard the word:

' _Girls_ '.

The Chipettes were our very close friends. We always got along together. We practically spend most of our free time together as well. Dave also really enjoyed their company, and was like a father to them. Sometimes Alvin's and Brittany's egos clashed which led to a fight, but nothing else.

"I was thinking, since we are all going to be together, we should watch a movie together. I already rented few movies girls and I chose -"

"Wait, when are they coming over!?" I interrupted in anticipation, slightly blushing. Although Jeanette was my best friend for the past six years I was absolutely head over heels for her. I had fallen in love with her first time I had laid my eyes on her. She was the most gorgeous, cute, smart, kind, sweet and certainly clumsy (which I find really adorable) girl I know. I always wanted to confess my love to her but never had the guts to do it. Alvin was right sometimes, calling me a coward. Well, how was I not? I was too scared to tell my only beautiful love how I truly feel...

"Oh they are already here. Brittany is watching TV, Eleanor is with Theo in the bedroom and Jeanette is... "

 _Jeannette_

Just hearing her name caused me to feel butterflies in my stomach as images of her flooded my head. Her dark brown messy bun. Her sweet girly smile. Her deep violet eyes... My heart started to pound so hard I was afraid Dave will hear me. I snapped out when Alvin walked into the kitchen still in his sweaty polo.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Alvin asked as he sniffed the air like a bloodhound. "I'm so hungry!"

"Spaghetti Carbonara," Dave replied.

"My favourite!" Alvin cried.

I looked over at Alvin. He still hadn't changed. I finished my soda and threw the can in the bin. I started heading towards the stairs leading upstairs. There was no time to spare. Jeanette was already here and I had an opportunity to spend most of the evening with her. As I was half way upstairs Alvin stopped me.

"Are you heading up to the shower?"

"No, I'm going shopping." I rolled my eyes.

"You will have to wait because -"

"Alvin I don't have time for this we are going to be watching movie with girls and they are already here. I have no time to spare" I snapped back at him

"Ok, Chill, bruh, and better hurry up then, because I need to use it too." He cheekily grinned and walked away. There was something about that grin I didn't like, but I decided to ignore it. I put my earbuds back in and hurried up the stairs. I didn't care what Alvin had to say, I had chance to spend whole weekend with Jeanette and i wanted to start it on a good note. And maybe... even try to confess my feelings to her.

I casually started heading towards the bathroom. I noticed that there was little puddles of water of the floor. "Probably Alvin" I shrugged and casually walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open. My glasses immediately steamed up. I took them off to wipe them with the bottom of my T-shirt. Someone had to had showered or bathed recently because the whole bathroom was still filed with steam and the floor was wet. With the corner of my eye I spotted neatly folded cloths lying tidily on the shelf. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly and examined the clothes.  
It looked like pink shirt, a denim jacket and... Oh my God! A purple shirt and a purple ribbon! I mentally screamed as I realized I walked in on Jeanette. She must have showered here and left her cloths. But why? I turned back on my heel towards the door but as i turned around I hit against something. Before I even realized I was lying on the wet floor i had slipped on and slightly hurt my head.

"Ouch" I growled and rubbed my head. I opened my eyes to find what or rather 'who' I had bumped into. Jeanette lying on top of me scratching her head too. Her hair was down and it was dripping wet. She had a towel wrapped around her chest covering her curves. Panic overtook me and i was clueless of what to do. I felt like I'm having heart palpitations. There was immediate blood-rush to my head which caused my face to turn scarlet.  
She fixed her glasses on and as soon she realized what happened, she squeaked "S-s-sorry!" turned bright red and tried to get off of me. Stretched out her hands on the floor for support but slid back down on top of me (thanks to the wet floor).  
Hormones where buzzing through me. I couldn't help it but well... Jeanette was still lying almost naked on top of me. I pulled myself together and helped her to sit up as I did. She was looking down with her eyes shut tight, probably imagining it had never happened. She looked stunning with her hair down which made me wonder why she never wore it down. Her face was deep red and her eyes still shut. I smiled finding her shyness cute. I kneeled in front of her and slowly took grabbed her hand. Jeanette opened her eyes wide now. Our eyes met as i was still holding her hand gently smiling.

"Uh, I, I, uh..." she stammered looking away.

"Shhh Jeanette, Its ok. I understand" I whispered turning her head towards mine holding her chin between mine index finger and thumb

She nervously met my eyes and relaxed a bit. She even slightly smiled.

"Everything is going to be ok" I continued and I brushed a strand of her still wet hair of her face. Jeanette now was smiling at me and didn't look tense at all. Both of us gazed at each other. I moved forward and closed my eyes before i knew what I'm doing. _' Your such an idiot Simon for being so impulsive!'_ I started mentally torturing myself but not for long because the distance between mine and Jeanettes lips closed, and we kissed tenderly. I felt a spark of electricity going down my spine. I couldn't believe what was happening. There was thousands of questions racing through my head but the main one was -  
 _Did she have a feeling towards me too?  
_ It didn't matter right now though, I was kissing the girl of my dreams. I grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer. I wanted to stay like this forever. Jeanettes soft lips pressed against mine. The adrenaline my heart was pumping through my body. I placed my hand on her soft face as we started to kiss more passionately. We were both still kneeling opposite each other on wet floor but we didn't care. We both got lost in the moment. Soon I pulled away and helped her to her feet. I let go off Jeanettes hand.

"I better go now and... make sure not to slip...Jeanie," I said, slowly walking towards the door mesmerized. I reached for the door knob to close it when Jeanette called out my name.

"Do you need to take a shower too?"

"Yes but I'll wait, ladies first"

"That won't be necessary, "she said wiping a lock of hair out of her face." Why won't you come and join me?"

My jaw dropped. I felt extremely nervous. And again, came the blood rush. I grabbed the door tight in case I was going to faint.

"Oh, eh, um, um you surprised me Jeanette, well hehe... Are you s-serious?" I chuckled.

She started giggling and smirked.

"I was just teasing you Simon you're so gullible. I have to admit, you are so cute when you get nervous. I'll be out soon and later we can do something together" she exclaimed walking up to me and closed the door slowly.

I leaned my back against the door and sighed.  
" _For sure' I_ thought, " _This was going to be one of best weekends of my life."_

 ** _The End_**


End file.
